Bloody Snow
by Raike
Summary: Un policía huye de la ciudad de New York, donde deja su pasado hundido en sangre. Podrá olvidarlo en esta nueva ciudad? Yaoi, Lemon, Original


Bloody Snow

**Bloody Snow**

Para Akire con mucho cariño

Raike

_CAPÍTULO 1_

_UN NUEVO COMIENZO._

"_No soy un demente, sólo soy un excéntrico. A veces ni yo mismo me comprendo"._

Albert Fisher

La RAM negra con vidrios polarizados avanzaba rápidamente por la carretera que llevaba de Forth Wayne al pequeño poblado de North Manchester, en Indiana. Dorian aún no creía como el destino que lo tenía anteriormente en la ciudad de New York, lo hubiera mandado de repente a este pequeño pueblo que pasaba la mayor parte cubierto de nieve y en una tranquilidad absoluta.

Dorian Lavesque era un detective especializado en homicidios, famoso en su división por la osadía con la cual él y su pareja resolvían los casos. Era alto y fornido, de cabellera negra brillante que le llegaba en mechones desiguales a su oído y gustaba de tenerla siempre amarrada en una coleta, dejando dos mechones caer despreocupadamente sobre su frente. Vestía con sencillez, siempre tratando de no llamar la atención sobre él. Su piel era blanca y bien cuidada, enmarcaba su rostro alargado unos ojos avellana y aparentaba con orgullo sus 31 años de vida.

-¿Disfrutando del paisaje señor?-- preguntó el conductor, quien con pericia guiaba el automóvil en la carretera escarchada y resbaladiza.

-En cierta forma -- Respondió Dorian, mientras su mirada se perdía entre el bosque que rodeaba la carretera, árboles altos, secos y cubiertos de copos de nieve. Algunos animales se movían por entre ellos. Pudo adivinar que eran ciervos y algunas ardillas.

Suspiró, mientras pensaba que nada de esto se parecía a su ciudad. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a esto? ¿Qué lo motivó a simplemente aceptar esta asignación sin reclamar el súbito cambio de ambiente? ¿Quizá la muerte de su compañero?...

No.

No se culpaba de eso. Dorian sabía bien que ambos habían caído en una trampa y él había tenido suerte de que los encontraran justo cuando su captor había decidido acabar con su vida. Lo que vieron sus ojos esa noche en la cual Damien, su compañero durante toda su carrera como detective, había sido desangrado hasta morir por el famoso "Vampiro de Brooklyn" Albert Fish, era algo que hasta la fecha no podía describir...

Ni superar...

Ambos habían llegado muy lejos en ese caso, asombrando al jefe de su división cuando encontraron el escondite de ese desalmado hombre que gustaba de secuestrar niños de bajos recursos y torturarlos, violarlos y hacer cortes en su cuello para beberse su sangre. Recordaba esa operación perfectamente, Damien y él cubriéndose las espaldas, mientras lograban salvar con vida al menos a un pequeño de piel azabache quien gritaba frenético por ayuda. El olor a sangre nuevamente invadió sus sentidos, sus ojos recorriendo la maloliente bodega en búsqueda del culpable. Damien lo vio corriendo entre las cajas que le separaban de la salida trasera. El reflejo de ambos corriendo como leones persiguiendo una zebra para la cena.

Ese fue su más grande error.

Un bache en el camino le sacó de sus recuerdos, se quejó sonoramente de la sacudida de la camioneta, lo cual arrancó una serie de "lo siento" departe del conductor. Dorian cerró sus ojos, borrando todo rastro de la turbación que le produjo recordar, ahora era que lo entendía. Huir había sido lo mejor que le había pasado.

-Hemos llegado señor. -- Dijo el muchacho saliendo de la camioneta y ayudándole a abrir la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Dorian puso atención en él. Cabello castaño claro, corto y desordenado, una chaqueta de la policía, con el emblema en su espalda, cubría su delgado cuerpo del frío. Los pantalones de mezclilla se ceñían sobre sus piernas, apretados, pero no lo suficiente como para decir que le asfixiasen. Lo que Dorian encontró más peculiar, fueron sus botas de piel, ¿quién querría dañar esos bellos zapatos en la humedad de la nieve?

-Gracias -- Fue la única respuesta de Dorian. Lejos de entrar en la comisaría e imitar al chico, se quedó admirando el paisaje. La nieve cubría sin problema todo el lugar, los techos de las casas, el suelo, los árboles, incluso algunos coches; sin embargo, le llamó la atención como se mantenían limpios los caminos y las entradas de las viviendas. Las casas se mantenían un tanto aisladas y estaban construidas de madera rústica de la zona y techos de teja, fachadas amplias, patios espaciosos y bien cuidados y todas mínimo de 2 pisos. Se sintió tan fuera de lugar como cuando había llegado.

-¿Señor? --Preguntó el chico esperándole. Dorian no respondió, solamente avanzó a pasos largos y cruzó la puerta abierta.

-Bienvenido, Dorian, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad?-- Fue la voz que le saludó dentro de la habitación. Sin poder evitarlo, Dorian se fijó detenidamente en la figura que le hablaba.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, de no más de unos 25 años, rubio de cabello hasta las orejas y desordenado, con mechones cayendo sobre su rostro de manera desigual los cuales enmarcaban perfectamente sus ojos azules. Vestía un pantalón de tela azul marino y una camisa de manga larga blanca. El arnés de su arma se cruzaba de forma correcta en su espalda y sus hombros, la cálida sonrisa lucía unos dientes blancos y bien cuidados.

-Mi nombre es Stefan Gartner. --Se presentó caminando hacia él y ofreciendo una mano para saludarle.

Ambos policías hicieron algo parecido a un escaneo del otro en menos de 5 segundos y se estrecharon fuertemente las manos como viejos conocidos. El chofer, quien se veía un tanto desesperado por irse se despidió con una sonrisa y dejó a ambos solos. El silencio se hizo presente en ambos hombres, en Dorian, por no saber siquiera como comenzar una conversación en esa situación, estaba cansado, con frío y con hambre, en Stefan, por no saber exactamente como conversar sin tocar los hilos que movieron el traslado de Dorian. Al fin, Stefan suspiró y se decidió hablar.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que mover la fecha de tu viaje.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó a su vez Dorian distraído.

-La tormenta...- se excusó Stefan con una risita nerviosa --Lamento que hayas tenido que mover tu vuelo 3 días antes, pero... con la tormenta que se mueve, iba a ser difícil que pudieras llegar por vuelo hasta una semana después.

-Oh, eso --Suspiró Dorian frotándose las manos. Nueva York era una ciudad que si tenía un clima frío invernal que calaba los huesos, ¿pero esto?... era extremo. --Prefiero llegar unos días antes que una semana después, e igual, esto me va a ayudar a acostumbrarme al lugar antes de empezar.

-Bien pensado --respondió Stefan mientras se ponía una chamarra de color negro sobre su cuerpo.--No se si tu jefe de división te explicó acerca del departamento local, pero se que lo que hacías en Nueva York no es nada comparado con esto. Son muchas cosas las que tengo que contarte y de hecho, lo primero que debo de decirte puede que no te guste...

Dorian frunció las cejas mientras veía a Stefan rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo, y luego, mientras se ponía un gorro negro sobre su cabeza rubia, el chico de ojos azules lo dejó ir sin más:

-Somos un departamento en un pueblo sumamente pequeño, casi nunca pasa nada y somos solo 5 personas, ahora 6 contigo. El pueblo consta más que nada de una ciudad universitaria que seguro conocerás mañana o pasado y solo tenemos un hotel que se negó a prestar servicios de renta de habitación por días indefinidos... porque la universidad está usando 6 de las 10 disponibles como uso casa en este momento...

Dorian abrió los ojos sorprendido del dato, y carraspeando un poco preguntó:

--Y eso significa que...

--Que para ahorrarte la molestia de tener que quedarte en Warsaw, un pueblo vecino a 20 minutos de aquí, ofrecí un cuarto de mi casa para que pudieses vivir en lo que construimos la tuya.

La sonrisa sincera de Stefan desarmó a Dorian, no dudas, no sospechas de ningún tipo. Asintió mientras veía al rubio caminar a la puerta y pedirle con la mirada que le siguiera.

-Gracias- Fue la escueta respuesta del moreno, quien siguió en silencio a Stefan hasta la misma camioneta en la cual había llegado, la cual adivinó era propiedad del rubio. Agradeció con una mirada el que Stefan encendiera la calefacción y pronto se pusieron en marcha por las limpias calles.

-No se si darte un tour ahora que todo está oscuro o simplemente esperar a mañana.-- Susurró el rubio mientras manejaba con cuidado. Dorian simplemente negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no tenía caso el tour ahora, recibió una sonrisa de Stefan --Lo que si podríamos pasar a visitar, sería el Hardee's... ¿No te importa comer hamburguesas por hoy? es que... no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar y...

El rostro del rubio enrojeció, haciendo que Dorian muy a su pesar soltara una carcajada. Definitivamente, le había agradado Stefan.

-No me preocupa mucho lo que coma, siempre y cuando sea algo que pueda masticar -- Reconoció el new yorkino mientras veía con ojos de interés al otro que manejaba con mucha maestría hacia la tienda de comida rápida.

Optaron por pedir en el autoservicio, y una vez que la orden estuvo lista y pasaron al sitio de espera, Stefan reanudó la conversación.

-North Manchester es conocido por la universidad, Manchester College es la primera ofreciendo licenciaturas como estudios de la paz y Diversidad sexual, los jóvenes mueren por entrar a explorar las nuevas materias y bueno, prometo enseñarte el campus mañana. De hecho, la mayor parte de los problemas los vamos a tener dentro de los dormitorios del campus. Borrachos, intentos de violación, peleas y... Damien. --Cuando terminó, Hardee's ya tenía lista la orden, por lo que se pusieron en camino hacia la casa de Stefan siendo asediados por el olor en las bolsas.

-¿Damien?- Se atrevió a preguntar Dorian, poniendo toda su atención en Stefan mientras el otro manejaba, sonrió amargamente, incluso en otro lugar, el nombre de Damien no desaparecía, le seguía en cambio, silencioso como si fuese la parca que cargaba la guadaña dispuesto a cortar su cabeza y llevárselo con él. Negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de distraerse, de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese nombre... ese día... ese momento... Sin quererlo en realidad fijó sus ojos en la figura de Stefan, se le hacía atractivo, tenía algo que Dorian simplemente no podía dejar de mirar luego de la primera vez, quizá su actitud aniñada, quizá su sonrisa, tal vez su voz tan sincera o sus ojos que parecían brillar cada vez que tomaba la palabra. Dorian sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose un traidor, había pasado poco tiempo y sin embargo...

-Damien es el niño problema local. Estudia sociología y etnias, es el clásico hippie que hace manifestaciones y revueltas por cualquier cosa que él no considere éticamente correcto, su novio y él siempre andan en cualquier "injusticia" y casi siempre que algo esté pasando, ten por seguro que es él.

-Lo dices muy sonriente -- Inquirió Dorian, no creyendo que el chico fuese tan malo si el otro policía le recordaba con esa sonrisa soñadora. Tampoco ignoró el comentario del "novio" y sonrió nuevamente sin siquiera quererlo.

-Pues... se que es un buen niño, estudia mucho, tiene un gpa de 3.9 y ya sabes, el máximo es 4. Crece feliz, vive con su única familia, trabaja en la casa de la paz de la universidad y en general las revueltas que arma son inofensivas.

--Pareces simplemente conocerlo mucho -- Dorian estaba muy extrañado, puesto que la sonrisa de Stefan crecía a cada minuto que hablaba --inteligente, revoltoso y gay. Interesante chico.

--Oh, se me olvidó decirte, el pueblo es bastante tolerante con esa tendencia, no se meten con los demás y digamos que la libertad de acción y expresión es bastante bien vista, al contrario que en otros lugares, aquí se critica cuando uno no expresa abiertamente lo que es, ya sabes... los universitarios pueden cambiar el mundo. Tu no eres de los que tienen problemas homofóbicos, o me equivoco? --Dijo el rubio, mirándole con cierto interés, a sabiendas de las preferencias sexuales de Dorian, todo estaba en el reporte que mandaron de la oficina de New York.

TODO.

-Para nada... creo que el pueblo empieza a gustarme. --Susurró mientras veía una hermosa casa aparecer a lo lejos, de 3 plantas, hecha de madera blanca con el techo de teja roja, el porche pintado del mismo color del techo y con un jardín lleno de nieve. --¿Tu casa?

--Si, te gusta? --preguntó Stefan muchísimo más suelto y amigable, ya en confianza con Dorian --Oh.. antes que pases, tengo que decirte algo acerca mi, y aparte del chico problema del cual te...

-MENUDA HORA TIENES DE LLEGAR, CON QUIEN ANDABAS PUTEAN...do!

Una voz fuerte y ronca se dejó escuchar, mostrando como intérprete a un muchacho de cabellos negros largos y peinados hacia a un lado, con los ojos azules y vestido todo de negro, con un sueter ligero a manera de abrigo y un gorro extraño del mismo ébano color, tenía los ojos delicadamente delineados, era alto y delgado y no supo que hacer cuando vio a Stefan acompañado.

-Como te decía...- Stefan solamente se tallaba la nuca mientras miraba a Dorian y al otro chico sumamente apenado --Damien es... mi hermano, el bocazas que tienes enfrente...

-Oye, oye, cabrón! no me dijiste que traerías invitados a la casa, quien es, que ideologías políticas tiene? recicla?, Jonathan está adentro como le vas a explicar que ya tienes a otro cabrón?-- Decía el moreno, obviamente malinterpretando todo, lo que causó que Stefan solo suspirara y alzara sus ojos al cielo. Caminó a la cajuela, con ojos de hielo dirigidos a Damien, quien seguramente estaba escandalizado con el comportamiento de Stefan y su nuevo amigo.

De repente, de la casa salió un joven que aparentaba si apenas unos años mayor que Stefan y menor que Dorian, Los cabellos negros cortos se peinaban hacia atrás y vestía con elegancia, un pantalón negro de vestir y una gabardina blanca. Era alto y corpulento, casi como Dorian, Con una sonrisa recibió a Stefan y le ayudó a bajar las maletas del auto.

-Lo siento --Dijo de pronto Dorian, reaccionando y tomando las maletas de manos del otro chico, quien sonreía y le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros a Stefan.

-Dorian, él es Jonathan, Jonathan, Dorian es el chico del que te hablé se quedaría en casa, lo acaban de transferir aquí.--Anunció Stefan, haciendo que su hermano simplemente suspirara aliviado y se metiera a la casa.

-Un gusto Dorian, espero que North Manchester te guste y puedas quedarte un buen rato --Saludó Jonathan cordial.

Quizá. Pensó, quizá es que estaba tan acostumbrado a la frialdad de la gran manzana o aquí la gente era muy diferente, pero todo este pueblo le estaba pareciendo por demás un lugar satisfactorio.

La casa por dentro estaba tan bien cuidada y decorada como la fachada exterior prometía. Los muebles eran todos en tono beige, con base en madera rústica bañada en barniz oscuro. Se mostraba limpia y bien cuidada, ordenada. De los 3 niveles, el más bajo tenía de frente el porche de la fachada, libre de cualquier estorbo y adorno en la puerta, solamente una especie de sillón colgante al lado derecho, sobre el sillón se dejaba ver un libro viejo y grueso y una manta color café. Entrando se tenía la vista a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, a la derecha estaba la sala compuesta por 3 piezas y una mesa de centro acomodadas al lado de una chimenea encendida; una televisión de plasma de 42 pulgadas, una repisa con varias consolas de juegos y un mini-componente. Las paredes estaban limpias y mostraban con orgullo fotografías de paisajes nevados que daban un contraste artístico y acogedor. La pieza del fondo era la cocina equipada con todo lo necesario y la pieza de la izquierda, el comedor con capacidad de 12 personas en la mesa.

La cena transcurrió amena, mientras comían las hamburguesas sentados en la mesa de la sala viendo las noticias, comentaban de los diferentes cambios que se estaban haciendo en el pueblo y Damien comenzaba a revolotear cuando algo no le gustaba. Los regaños cariñosos de Stefan hicieron sonreír a Dorian, puesto que más que hermano mayor, parecía su padre. Se enteró que vivían ellos dos solos desde que se mudaron a North Manchester y que sus papás vivían tranquilamente en South Bent, a 45 minutos de allí.

Dorian no le puso mucha atención a la casa cuando, después de un una hora de haber cenado, Stefan le guió al segundo piso y le mostró su habitación. Simplemente dejó las maletas a un lado, se retiró su chamarra y se metió dentro de las cobijas, el calor que generaron sobre su cuerpo le hizo relajarse y de repente, el cansancio de todo ese día de vuelo le pegó de lleno y quedó inmediatamente dormido.

Sombras... Sangre... Gritos...

-Dorian! vete! es una trampa, vete! --La voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, los gritos llenaban el silencio, había bruma... como si se encontraran dentro de una cámara de vapor, los cuerpos de niños de color colgando de las paredes, tirados en el piso y acomodados en las macabras mesas de aluminio. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontraba amarrado en la esquina de una habitación totalmente diferente. Un sollozo se escuchaba en la esquina contraria, enfocando con toda su fuerza de voluntad sus ojos, logró divisar a dos figuras conocidas y tembló involuntariamente. Una de ellas era Fisher, enfundado en pantalón y camisa negros, un sombrero cubriendo su cabeza y lentes protegiendo sus ojos, la otra figura era Damien, con su cabello castaño pegado a la frente por el sudor y... la sangre.

Había sangre por todos lados en la habitación y Fisher, en una posición grotesca se inclinaba hacia Damien y lamía la piel de donde brotaba el líquido carmesí. Su impotencia por no poder correr y ayudar, porque estaba paralizado por el miedo, porque su cuerpo dolía... dolía tanto que no podía saber que partes exactamente estaban lastimadas. Estaba desesperado, porque si no reaccionaba, si no le ayudaba... Si Fisher seguía cortando y bebiendo Damien iba a...

No gritó...

Simplemente se levantó como autómata de la cama, como si una serpiente venenosa le hubiese picado y el dolor le hubiese hecho saltar. Respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo tenía una ligera película de sudor, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su pulso acelerado.

Había tenido esa pesadilla... Otra vez.

Decidió levantarse y buscar un vaso con agua, algo que le refrescara su garganta seca y le aliviara un poco esa ansiedad que llenaba su cuerpo entero. Salió de la habitación, descalzo, aún completamente vestido. Su figura atlética se deslizó por el pasillo hasta el primer piso, sirvió agua en un vaso con hielo y lo tomó de forma rápida. Se quedó 5 minutos analizando su situación, acostumbrando a su cerebro a la realidad, ya no estaba en New York, la nieve que caía furiosa por la ventana y esa ventisca que ahora que notaba estaba helando sus huesos se lo decía. Se talló la frente con su mano derecha, mientras depositaba el vaso en el fregadero y hacía su camino al cuarto nuevamente.

Justo subiendo al segundo piso y a punto de entrar a su habitación, la luz que salió del cuarto del fondo le llamó la atención ¿había estado encendida cuando salió él? No recordaba. Un ligero jadeo le sorprendió, reconoció el tono de voz como el de Stefan y, aunque no quiso mirar, cuando entraba a su cuarto reconoció por la abertura de la puerta a las dos figuras que movían sus cuerpos encontrándose: Stefan y Jonathan.

Agachó la cabeza, sonriendo de manera un tanto amarga mientras pasaba al cuarto y volvía a meterse dentro de las cobijas. Cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse dormido, sin embargo, el recuerdo... Una lágrima se escurrió silenciosa por sus mejillas y calló en su cuello, no hubo estremecimientos ni más lágrimas, no hubo lamentos ni más memorias, simplemente... cayó en un sueño profundo.

--

Mientras tanto, en la habitación al final del pasillo Stefan montaba sobre el cuerpo de Jonathan, sus brazos se cerraban sobre el cuello del chico de cabellos negros quien sentado en la cama y apoyado en la cabecera, movía sensualmente sus caderas al encuentro del rubio.

-Jo...nathan- susurraba Stefan mientras sentía las caricias de la mano de su compañero llevarle a la gloria. Llevaban ya unos meses juntos, Jonathan era dueño de una famosa tienda de antigüedades en el centro de North Manchester y su padre era el dueño del "Community Bank" el único banco con sede en esa pequeña ciudad.

Se habían comenzado a citar a escondidas y eso no había cambiado a pesar de los meses. Jonathan no le había dicho a nadie de su relación y le había pedido a Stefan no comentarlo, Damien no había estado de acuerdo, pero ante la insistencia de Jonathan y el argumento de "tengo miedo de que mi padre se entere" le dejó hacer. Al rubio no le gustaba para nada, pero prefería tenerlo así que no tenerlo.

-Stefan... Muévete más rápido...- Jadeó Jonathan mientras él también aceleraba los movimientos de su cadera, comenzando a encontrarse con la piel del rubio de una forma que se antojaba incluso salvaje. Las manos de Stefan delineaban los músculos de la espalda de su pareja, rasguñándolo si apenas y dejando ligeras marcas que sabían se iban a retirar en unos minutos. Porque a pesar de todo, existía el colmo del asunto... Algo que tenía el alma de Stefan en un hilo y ese algo se llamaba Laura.

Los gemidos combinados y el temblor en ambos cuerpos marcó el clímax de ese encuentro. Stefan apoyó su frente en el hombro sudoroso de Jonathan, quien empezó a acariciar la espalda del rubio con sumo cariño sumado a cierta añoranza.

-¿Pasa algo?... --Preguntó Stefan mientras incorporaba su cara y enfrentaba a los ojos chocolate de su acompañante.

-Stefan... hemos venido evitando este tema por varios días, pero ya no puedo callarlo... porque quiero que te enteres por mí, antes que por los demás. --Dijo Jonathan con decisión, sin dudar ni un momento de sus palabras. Stefan abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego, le retiró la mirada azul a Jonathan. --Stefan... ambos lo sabíamos... este momento iba a llegar.

--Y tu no hiciste nada por evitarlo... ¿no es así? ¿tanto te importa heredar el banco que ni siquiera has podido protestar?

--Ambos sabemos la respuesta de eso Stefan... --Siseó Jonathan, tomando el rostro del rubio y haciendo que le mirase --Y aún podremos vernos a escondidas...

--Me rehúso a seguir con esto... no de esta manera...--Stefan se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda a Jonathan y comenzando a buscar su ropa, al fin, luego de unos segundos, encontró su ropa interior y una playera y silencioso, comenzó a vestirse.

--Vas a arrepentirte luego... y una vez que Laura y yo nos casemos va a ser dif...

--¿Casarte? ¿eso es lo que tenías que decirme...?-- La sorpresa no cabía en la cara del oficial en jefe de la policía, comenzó a asentir levemente, para luego, tomar la ropa de Jonathan del suelo y ponerla suavemente en la cama --Vístete y vete. -- fue su casi orden, mientras caminaba a la puerta del baño privado que tenía en su recámara. --Cierra la puerta principal al salir.

Con eso, Stefan se encerró con seguro en la pieza contigua, dejando a Jonathan solo en la recámara. El moreno simplemente se vistió, arregló sus cabellos y salió de la pieza, pensando que había solucionado uno de varios problemas que tenía para lograr cobrar su herencia en paz...

La única persona que resintió ese súbito adiós, fue el rubio que miró por la ventana de su habitación como Jonathan salía caminando como si nada hubiese pasado por la puerta principal de la casa en esa noche nevada...

By Raike

--

Espero les guste y dejen reviews, una historia original para variar mi repertorio un poco, situada en lugares reales, con situaciones reales y personajes originales.

North Manchester es un pueblo invernal muy pequeño, localizado en Indiana, USA.

Manchester College es el centro de ese pueblo, quien por decirlo así lo mantiene con vida. Estudié parte de mi universidad ahí y es por eso que me pareció propicio ubicar la historia en ese lugar, aparte... la mayoría de los asesinos en serie aparecen en USA, por lo que era vital situar la historia en ese país.

Besos y Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
